


Pro Medical Freedom

by wouldbflat



Series: Choose Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Vaxx, Essays, Gen, Persuasive Essays, Politics, Pro Medical Freedom, Pro life, Vaccines, pro choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldbflat/pseuds/wouldbflat
Summary: According to Lisa Jo Rudy, “The vaccines that grow in these fetal cells include varicella, shingles, hepatitis A, rubella, and one type of rabies vaccine.”An essay written on the topic of mandatory vaccines.
Series: Choose Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Pro Medical Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are open for debate, but I will not tolerate hateful comments. These are my political views, and this essay was written to prove my point and maybe sway some people to my side. I'm not trying to force my views on you, I'm just trying to explain my side.

Parental Rights Regarding Vaccinations Should Not Be Tied to Their Children’s Public Education

What if you were told you can only go to school if you did something that went against your religious beliefs? Chris McKenna writes in the Times Herald-Record, “According to the State Department of Health, 26,217 children in New York had religious exemptions from vaccines… As of June 13, those exemptions are no longer valid.” As a result, many parents are forced to make a choice: vaccinate their children against their religious beliefs or homeschool them. This may seem like an easy choice. After all, vaccines keep kids healthy, right? Well, not necessarily. Not all vaccines are effective, and there are some risks to them. Being forced to make this choice also affects many families in negative ways, beyond the violation of religious rights. Parental rights (philosophical, religious and medical) for vaccine exemptions for school should be reinstated.

How are vaccinations and religious beliefs connected? As part of the United States Constitution, we as Americans have the right to religious freedom. As reported by Megan Fox on PJMedia, Reverend Tom Harris stated, “America was founded on religious liberty from the Mayflower compact all the way to the Revolution.” Part of one’s religious beliefs could be that God made our bodies perfect, and there is no need for man-made protection against diseases. Furthermore, several of the vaccines were made with the tissues of aborted fetuses. According to Lisa Jo Rudy, “The vaccines that grow in these fetal cells include varicella, shingles, hepatitis A, rubella, and one type of rabies vaccine.” Most Christians believe that abortion is wrong, and that life begins at conception. Therefore, using a vaccine that has aborted fetal tissue could be against a Christian’s religious belief.

Not all vaccines are effective. For example, there is a live virus in the Measles, Mumps, Rubella vaccine. “MMR is an attenuated (weakened) live virus vaccine.” (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention). Because of this, there is a possibility that the measles disease could spread from a vaccinated person. As reported by Vincent Iannelli, MD, “After receiving the (live) vaccine, some of the weakened viruses will travel through the body and can be present in bodily secretions such as feces.” Another example is the 2018-2019 Flu Vaccination. It did not work very well, as “The overall effectiveness of last season’s vaccine was only 29%...” (WebMD). The vaccine worked on about 3 out of 10 patients. Parents should have the right to choose what goes in their children’s bodies, especially if the vaccine is not effective.

In addition to being ineffective, some of the vaccines come with risks. Some children may have serious reactions to the shots. Ciara O’Rourke stated in Politifact, “It’s true that 459 deaths were reported of that date, but it includes deaths that were reported as early as 1989… includes deaths reported in connection with four other vaccines…”. There have been 459 deaths in the past 30 years, all of them related to vaccines. Along with a serious risk, some vaccinations come with minor side effects. The Mayo Clinic reports“…these side effects are a minor-a low grade fever, fussiness and soreness at the injection site.” If these vaccines can have such negative effects, why are parents being forced to inject their children with them?

Parents being forced to either vaccinate their kids or homeschool them will affect the whole family, mostly in a negative way. If a family chooses to homeschool, one parent may have to quit their job. This will force the entire family to live on one salary and make financial sacrifices. On top of that, they will have to pay for the student’s education. Heather Levin reports on the website MoneyCrashers that “The Home School Legal Defense Association (HSDLA) estimates that the average parent spends about $300 to $600 per year, per child on homeschooling curriculum, games, and books.” This decision can also affect the family socially. Would their family and friends have strong opinions on the matter of vaccinations, causing them to argue with them and cause conflict? The children could also lose contact with their friends at school, causing them to feel isolated. Kids staying home while their friends are at school almost every day makes it hard to keep in touch, and even harder to meet face-to-face. And the parents, teaching their children and possibly also working a job does not leave a lot of free time. Such a big change, from public school to homeschool, is a difficult transition. The parents could be stressed, worrying if they are teaching their child enough. The children will miss seeing their friends almost every day and may have a hard time adjusting to such a big change. Also, can the parents find sufficient opportunities to meet all of their children’s needs? They may not be able to find the kids a gym class or a way to take electives. And how about enriched/advanced classes? Yes, the kids could take higher level courses at home, but they would not be able to interact and have discussions with other students at their level. Forcing parents to either vaccinate or homeschool their kids will have a big, negative impact on their family.

Parents should have the right to decide whether or not to vaccinate their children, and the child’s education should not depend upon that decision. Parents have many reasons for deciding not to vaccinate their kids, a few being that some vaccines aren’t effective, and they come with risks. They also may believe it goes against their religious beliefs. Unfortunately, now in New York and other states, parents do not get to make this choice without consequence, and their families are very negatively affected by it. 

* * *

Works Cited

Fox, Megan. “Religious Leaders in New York Come Out Against Mandatory Vaccinations.” PJ Media. 6/3/2019. https://pjmedia.com/trending/religious-leaders-in-new-york-come-out-against-mandatory-vaccinations/

Iannelli, Vincent. “Understanding Live Vaccines and Vaccine Shedding.” VeryWellHealth. DotDash. 9/8/2019. https://www.verywellhealth.com/live-vaccines-and-vaccine-shedding-2633700

Levin, Heather. “5 Costs of Homeschooling-Home School Curriculum, Programs and + Books.” MoneyCrashers. SparkChange Media. https://www.moneycrashers.com/homeschooling-cost-home-school-curriculum-program-books/

Mayo Clinic Staff. “Childhood Vaccines: Tough questions, straight answers.” Mayo Clinic. Mayo foundation for Medical Education and Research (MFMER). https://www.mayoclinic.org/healthy-lifestyle/infant-and-toddler-health/in-depth/vaccines/art-20048334

McKenna, Chris. “Vaccine Law Put Pressure on Local Families.” Recordonline.com. Time Herald-Record. GateHouse Media. 6/23/2019 https://www.recordonline.com/news/20190623/vaccine-law-puts-pressure-on-local-families

O’Rourke, Ciara. “No, the measles vaccine didn’t kill hundreds of infants last year.” Politifact. Poynter Institute. 4/15/2019. https://www.politifact.com/facebook-fact-checks/statements/2019/apr/15/viral-image/no-measles-vaccine-didnt-kill-hundreds-infants-las/

Rudy, Lisa Jo. “Do Vaccines Contain Aborted Fetal Tissue?” VeryWellHealth. DotDash Publishing Family. 10/8/2019. https://www.verywellhealth.com/do-vaccines-contain-aborted-fetal-tissue-260337

“Costs” Home School Academy LEAH. https://www.homeschool-life.com/2421/custom/50613

“Last Flu Season’s Vaccine Only 29% Effective: CDC.” WebMD. HealthDay. 6/28/2019. https://www.webmd.com/cold-and-flu/news/20190628/last-flu-seasons-vaccine-only-29-effective-cdc

“Measles, Mumps, and Rubella (MMR) Vaccination: What Everyone Should Know.” Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. USA.gov. 3/28/2019. https://www.cdc.gov/vaccines/vpd/mmr/public/index.html

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this at least made you think a little.
> 
> Click here to see how vaccines have affected people's lives http://movied.us/play.php?movie=t11137248 or search "Vaxxed 2" on youtube to see clips (Warning: just be careful when watching it, suicide is mentioned along with some other unpleasant things)


End file.
